


Fanboy

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: About that countdown, Fangirl-feelings, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Masochist." Yamada says instead, and Chinen makes a face and sends Yamada a glare. "The life of an idol fan in a single word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had to write about how upset Chinen was about not being on Countdown with Arashi. Because that's the life of being a fangirl. Crying over your idols.

"You are such a _fangirl_." Yamada states incredulously after a moment of silence as he takes in the scene of the living room.

"I'm a boy actually, thought you knew." Chinen's sarcastic comment is a little ruined by his thick voice and he doesn't take his eyes off the TV-screen.

He's sitting on the floor with a blanket over his shoulders and an empty bowl of what can only be ice cream before him, watching Arashi's The Digitalian tour and looking like he's been crying.

"Are you actually that upset about it? Really?" Yamada asks, not sure whether to roll his eyes or be pitying, so he tries both.

"What did I ever do to Johnny? Why does he hate me like this?" Chinen inquires, and almost reflexively reaches for his ice cream bowl before he realizes it's empty and mutters a curse.

"This is very mature of you." Yamada comments, but the smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth because it's actually pretty cute too, and he sets his bag down on the floor and heads over to sit on the couch Chinen's leaning against.

"Shut up or go home, I'll grow up tomorrow or something." Chinen mutters, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and whines a little as he watches Ohno hit a perfect note.

Yamada's not very interested in going home, so he doesn't say anything, instead sits down on the couch and tangles a little with his limbs until he has his legs on either side of Chinen's shoulders.

"You need your sulking time?" He asks, but his tone is soft now and his fingers slip into Chinen's hair to gently play with it.

"I've wanted to be on stage with them since our first countdown." Chinen whines, but he leans his head back into Yamada's touch like a cat. "And now, this goddamn year we get _our own_ countdown and they're finally _not_ on kohaku."

Yamada stays silent for a moment, watching Sho on screen work tight pants better than anyone in the agency. "You're not happy about our own countdown?"

He's mostly fishing for confirmation because of course Chinen is. But the lack of Ohno on his New Year's Eve is clearly a difficult thing for him to handle.

"Don't be stupid, it doesn't suit you." Chinen mutters, but a hand slips out from under his blanket to gently stroke Yamada's thigh like he's physically apologizing for his words. A second later he slaps it instead as he makes a frustrated noise at the screen. "Look at him, why is he so cool!?"

Yamada doesn't answer, because he knows there's no answer good enough for Arashi's awesomeness in Chinen's world anyway, so he just smiles and keeps twirling Chinen's dark strands between his fingers. "As long as you don't mope at our own countdown."

"I told you not to be stupid." Chinen mutters again, this time actually tilting his head far enough back to look at Yamada properly, and Yamada can't help but smile wider at the offended expression on his face and the hint of redness around Chinen's eyes. "Don't laugh at me."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Yamada asks, but doesn't do anything to hide his smile as his fingers trail from Chinen's hair down his temple and over his cheekbone.

"Well you sure aren't crying." Chinen says sourly, but Yamada can see the tiny things that give away that he's just acting. The way his long eyelashes flutter as Yamada touches his face and how he leans more of his weight back against Yamada, almost arching his back a little to make it work with where he's sitting.

"Unlike you." Yamada teases, brushing a fingertip against the lower lashes of Chinen's eye, making him blink involuntarily. "Aren't you just torturing yourself right now?"

"It's a good pain." Chinen says bluntly, and the look in his eyes is so serious that Yamada holds back the comment about other things that could be good pain.

"Masochist." He says instead, pulling a little at Chinen's hair to prove his point.

Chinen makes a face and sends Yamada a glare. "The life of an idol fan in a single word."

Yamada rolls his eyes, but lets a hand trail down Chinen's neck with just a tiny scratch of nails, and it has Chinen visibly shivering. "Imagine juniors looking up to you like this."

"I'll never be Ohno-level." Chinen says as he raises a hand to take Yamada's at his neck and lace their fingers together, but he doesn't sound very sad about that statement.

"I heard no one ever can." Yamada sighs, because a tiny part of himself is still a little jealous of the feelings Chinen has for Ohno Satoshi. Even if he knows there's no comparison being made.

"Don't you start." Chinen says, unimpressed, even though Yamada thought he wasn't giving anything away with his comment. "Get down here and cuddle me while I feel things."

Yamada raises an eyebrow, but figures there are worse ways to spend his night.

When Chinen is tucked against Yamada's chest in the couch and occasionally whines a little, but his focus shifts more and more to Yamada the longer it goes, he decides that his night could definitely have been worse.

Especially since by the encore, they're not even watching the DVD anymore, and when Yamada breathlessly asks Chinen if he really wants to do these things in front of his adored senpai, Chinen says he doesn't even give a damn about his senpai right now.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
